Claro Como el Día
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: ¿Qué paso luego de que Eli cerrara el Descenso? Aquí esta lo que les prometí xD Se basa después del último capítulo, disfrútenlo ;)


**_Aquí esta lo que les prometí xD Lamento lo cortito pero es Elixie y hay beso! xD Esto se basa en el último capítulo de Bajoterra espero que les guste! :D_**

* * *

"_**¿Cambiarías de Opinión?"**_

No fue muy fácil derrotar a Blite y su enorme Tiranosaurio Rex, pero finalmente lograron derrotarlo y esta vez no lo dejaron en la Caverna del Tiempo puesto que si lo hacían escaparía otra vez por lo que lo llevaron a Estalactita 17. Ahí lo encerraron como es debido y claro que Blite grito mucho que se vengaría, otra vez, pero le resultaría muy difícil desde la prisión. Al dinosaurio si lo volvieron a encerrar en la caverna y cerraron cualquier agujero por el que pudiera salir, fueron Kord y Pronto se fueron caminando mientras que Eli y Trixie los seguían más atrás.

Entre los jóvenes había un ligero silencio, no era incomodo pero ya comenzaba a serlo, nuestra pelirroja favorita parecía pensativa lo que dejaba muy extrañado a Eli. Había tantas veces en las que él quisiera saber o adivinar que estaba pensando, ella volteó a verlo y vio aquellos ojitos verdes que tanto le gustaba mirar. Trixie parecía dispuesta a preguntar algo.

-Eli aunque nos jugaste una broma de que te ibas dijéramos lo que dijéramos… ¿De verdad no había nada que te hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión sobre quedarte?-. Pregunto Trixie bajando la mirada un tanto apenada.

Esa pregunta sorprendió al Shane y se puso a pensar, ¿De verdad nada lo hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión? Se lo pensó muy bien, había varias cosas y amigos que tenía en Bajoterra, no solo los recuerdos de su padre. Miró a Kord y Pronto, eran buenos amigos con los cuales podía confiar y se divertían mucho entre ellos, luego miro a la única chica de su equipo, Trixie, su mejor amiga. Ella era la que siempre lo apoyaba y se preocupaba por él, no sabía que es lo que haría si nunca la hubiera conocido.

Cuando se peleaban no pasaba ni una hora cuando ambos se disculpaban arrepentidos al mismo tiempo, entonces recordó sus tres abrazos. La primera vez fue para el doble cañón, él estaba muy sorprendido y mucho más cuando ella le abrazo por lo que no logró reaccionar a tiempo para devolvérselo, la segunda vez fue cuando salió de ese portal, estaba tan feliz de volverla a ver que la abrazo al igual que ella, desgraciadamente duro poco debido al Jefe del Clan Sombra. Y el último fue hace unas horas, pero ese era un abrazo grupal en familia. Volteo a verla y le sonrió.

-La verdad Trixie, si hay algo que me hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión-. Dijo comenzando a sonrojarse.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué cosa?-. Pregunto interesada la pelirroja viendo como el Shane se sonrojaba.

Por toda respuesta él se puso enfrente de ella y con cuidado le puso un mechón de cabello rojizo detrás de su oído, puso su mano en su sonrojada mejilla acariciándola suavemente y con su mano libre la abrazo por la cintura, se acercó un poco y beso con timidez sus labios. Al principio ella pareció bastante sorprendida de sus acciones, pero entonces comprendió a lo que se refería el Shane y sonrojada cerró los ojos poniendo las manos en sus hombros disfrutando del beso con una ligera sonrisa.

Ya con más confianza de que era correspondido, Eli pasó ambos brazos por su cintura abrazándola con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Un inesperado aplauso y ovaciones los hizo separarse sorprendidos, vieron que Pronto los veía con ojitos de cachorro aplaudiendo emocionado mientras que Kord ovacionaba con una mano en la boca y la otra levantándola en el aire.

-¡Bien hecho Eli! ¡Al fin!-. Gritaba el Troll sonriendo orgulloso y a la vez con burla, el par de Lanzadores se sonrojo pero sonrieron.

-¡Me siento tan feliz!-. Dijo Pronto emocionado sonrojando aun más a nuestro par de tortolos.

Entre los cuatro rieron divertidos mientras sus babosas aplaudían igual de emocionadas felices por la nueva parejita, todos volvieron a darse un asfixiante abrazo grupal para luego volver al refugio. Eli mantuvo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Trixie durante todo el camino ambos con grandes sonrisas en su rostro, este era solo el comienzo de una nueva aventura. **(Exacto, porque luego viene la peli xD)**

* * *

_**QUIERO LA PELI! Malditos Canadienses que ya la vieron ¬¬ Espero que les haya gustado y por fin el tan esperado beso xD AUXILIO QUE AUN ME TIENEN RAPTADA LOS DE MELOSILANDIA! T-T BYE! ESPERO SU RESCATE! XD  
**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
